


The Last of the Purebloods

by TaylorAnnMD



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:47:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26688418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaylorAnnMD/pseuds/TaylorAnnMD
Summary: Moriko Takenaka's entire family was slaughtered by spellcasting Level-E Vampire Hunters. She will not rest until their lives are avenged. While figuring out who is behind their deaths and protecting the other purebloods, unlikely relationships begin to form.
Relationships: Kiryuu Zero/Kuran Kaname, Kuran Kaname/Original Character(s), Shiki Senri/Aido Hanabusa
Kudos: 3





	The Last of the Purebloods

**Chapter One: The Massacre**

My bare feet made an outline in the freshly fallen snow. I could feel the thick, hotness of blood gushing from the back of my head. Surprisingly, my breathing was soft, but my vision became fuzzy. The trees shook back and forth and the freezing wind was the only thing that kept me awake.

Cross Academy came into view and a sense of security washed over me. I was so close, so very close to safety. My steps became heavier as my muscles weakened with every movement. A smile drifted across my lips. _Wouldn't it be ironic to die so close to help?_ I thought looking up at the sky. _What a sick cosmic joke that would be._

I dropped to my knees, the last bit of my strength leaving my body. My body became encased with the snow, oddly a blanket of warmth against my skin. I rolled onto my back so I could see the stars. _To think, he was the one who took my life. How did he slow my healing abilities? How…_ my thoughts drifted off into the darkness of my mind.

Your mind does odd things when it's close to death. There was always that bullshit that you saw your life flash before your eyes, but that was not the case. I felt weightless, surrounded by white light and a giant mirror in front of me. My dark blue eyes reflected back at me as my auburn hair floated around my naked body. The intertwined branches, roots and leaves of my tattoos contrasted starkly against my uncovered skin. Then I saw her.

My mother's figure appeared next to my reflection. I glanced to my left, but she wasn't there. Her soft smile and gaze made tears well in my eyes. _Is that you?_ I whispered. She nodded her dark locks shifting with her movements. Then my sister appeared next to me holding my hand. I felt the pressure, but she wasn't next to my body. _Aki?_ Tears rushed down my face. Her identical eyes pierced my soul and they both raised their hands to me beckoning to join them.

As my arms began to raise, a force began to pull me away from them. My body dropped into a dark abyss, _Mother! Aki!_ My mind screamed as I was being thrust backward by an unknown force. My eyes shot open to unfamiliar surroundings. My breathing was hard and erratic, while my vision adjusted to the light coming through the windows.

I pushed my body up, wincing in pain from the pounding of my head. My nostrils flared as I sensed another pureblood in close vicinity. I looked to the right corner of the room to see someone no older than myself sitting with his legs crossed twirling a coin between his fingers. His blue-grey eyes met mine and stood stretching his slender body shaking his mahogany hair from his face.

"Oh good, you're finally awake," he sighed. "He'll be in shortly to see you."

My eyebrows furrowed, but I questioned nothing. I took the glass of blood on my bedside table and drank heavily. The cold liquid dripped down running down my neck leaving a tingling sensation. I set the glass down and took a deep breath. Everything was centering itself in my head, but I couldn't shake the feeling of how close I was to death. Seeing both of them together almost made me give up. My fingers gripped the sheets and the tears began to flow. The memories of their deaths came flowing back into my mind. I could see their faces - eyes wide, blood pouring from their eyes, mouth, ears and nose. Their hands in one anothers. I felt their last breaths even as I tried to heal their wounds, but nothing could save them.

I clenched my sides in pain as my shoulders shook. I thought I had tucked those memories deep into the back of my mind, but now they were overwhelming my senses. It's a pain that no one could describe, it's similar to a word that you try to think of, but it just sits on the tip of your tongue. It's that uncomfortable, annoying tingle in the back of your throat as you try to get it out.

My head snapped up as that smell hit my nose again.

"Kuran Kaname," I said wiping my face. "The man, the myth, the legend," I laughed.

"Takenaka Moriko," he smiled and we embraced.

We both sat and he looked at me, "What happened, Moriko?"

I rubbed my eyes. "They came out of nowhere. They slaughtered almost everyone. We got out who we could, while some stayed back to fight them off. They had the hunter symbol, but they had the scent of a Level-E. The worst part was this," I raised my shirt to show the faint script of the binding spell along my side. "They were tossing these at everyone. It slows our healing process to almost nothing. I watched as my friends bled out because I couldn't do anything about it."

“They hunted us down. I am the only survivor,” I took a deep breath pushing tears back. "They knew the layout, they knew where every guard was and they were beyond prepared against our abilities. Someone is trying to wipe out all of the purebloods, Kaname. This is exactly what happened ten years ago.”

He furrowed his brows in concern and traced the binding spell gently, “Was she with you?”

“They killed her first. I tried everything in my power,” Moriko took a deep breath, “but they came in so quickly.” She grasped his hands, “I promise I will find them. I will avenge Izumi’s life.”

He pressed his forehead against hers, “I am glad you are here. We need to meet with the elders. Are you feeling okay enough to do that?”

She leaned against the headboard and nodded, “When will they be here?”

“In an hour. I will have Senri bring you fresh clothes and a towel,” Kaname stood and placed his hand on her shoulder. “I will see you shortly.”


End file.
